


Rainy days and Mondays...

by zazajb



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 15:06:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zazajb/pseuds/zazajb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Ianto is reading his journal on a rainy afternoon...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy days and Mondays...

  


Title: Rainy days and Mondays...  
Author: zazajb  
Rating: PG-13, adult concepts, occasional language, M/M  
Pairings/Characters: Jack/Ianto  
Spoilers – none that I’m aware of - set S2  
Summary: Ianto is reading his journal on a rainy afternoon... 

Fic masterlist:  <http://zazajb.livejournal.com/6286.html>

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters - just like to dabble with them from time to time  
  
X-posted Jantolution , jackxianto & TW_classic [apologies to those getting this multiple times]

A/N Iantosdreamer & I were missing the redisourcolour challenges so we challenged each other: Theme – Rainy days, her words for me: dance, impulse, guide ‘There on the left...it’s stuck!’

 

Rainy days and Mondays...

It was Monday...yet another grey and dreary rainy day in Cardiff...what other types were there? None, if the past week was anything to go by... There were no tourists to guide through the delights of the city, to sell plushy cute bean-filled Welsh dragons to...to help pass the day...

So, after eight solid days of rain, Ianto was sat up in the Tourist office flicking through his journal entries as he relived some of the more memorable incidents of recent times...

                                                                                      0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

“...shit – missed it...that way...quick..!” Ianto gasped from his position stretched out on the floor, his head jammed under a heavy cabinet and arm outstretched through the dust and cobwebs...

There was a sound of frantic clicking as claws scuttled away to find another murky hiding place, a muffled curse, a thud and the sound of a body hitting the deck at speed followed by a loud crack as Jack’s head made contact with the leg of the grand piano...

Ianto scrambled up, “Jack..!” he panted anxiously as he headed across the room towards his Captain.

“M’ok...pissed off with this bloody alien arachnid-crab thing and my head really hurts...” Jack growled in frustration as he picked himself up from the floor yet again.

The two men stood, listening, their heads tilted to one side...turning towards the far corner of the room as the sound of claws scraping the underside of the battered futon gave away the creature’s latest hiding place. They crept silently towards the sound, both crouching lower as they got closer, a flash of silver as the alien sidled to the edge of its hiding place where it was no doubt preparing to make another dash for freedom, its saucer-like eyes blinking in alarm as it led them on a merry dance...

It moved into the open and both men made a dive for it, their hands closing over it and each others as they hit the floor again hard, knocking the air out of their lungs, as they clung on to the struggling creature...

“Get the box...quick..!” Jack’s voice was muffled as his face pressed into the floor. Ianto wriggled his fingers free and scrambled up to get the containment box from just inside the door. He hurried back, unclipping the locks as he went, forgetting that Jack was six foot stretched out on the floor...and tripped over his Captain’s legs... The box went flying, landing with a crash a mere few inches from Jack’s head...Ianto landed on Jack and flattened him, any remaining breath in the older man’s lungs crushed out of him as the Welshman flailed around on top of him, gasping...

The arachnid-crab took full advantage of the sudden lifting of pressure, nipped the hands holding it with a certain amount satisfaction and scuttled off under the cabinet that Ianto had chased it from previously.

Ianto rolled off Jack and struggled into a sitting position as Jack desperately tried to draw air back into his lungs, wriggling helplessly on the dusty floor... Finally, after several long minutes of frantic gasping he recovered enough to mutter one word...” _Ianto!_ ” as the Welshman once again lay face down with his head jammed under the cabinet.

Clambering clumsily to his feet, Jack moved over to where Ianto was half under the heavy old cabinet and nudged him with his toe... “Come out from under there...I’ve got another idea...” grinning as a dusty and cobweb-strewn harassed-looking Welshman emerged and pulled himself up on the hand his Captain held out.

“Sorry...y’know..!” he glanced anxiously at Jack, relieved to see the blue grey eyes twinkling back at him as he was tugged closer for a tender kiss and he melted against his Captain, losing himself in the sweetness of the sensations of those soft and sensual lips pressed against his own... They parted gently, sharing warm breath, both relishing the closeness before Jack pulled back and picked several trailing cobwebs from his young man’s hair, chuckling at the look of horror on his face – Ianto hated cobwebs, especially the feel of them on his face...

“Ok, what’s this bright idea..?” Ianto sighed, Jack’s ideas were not always the most practical...

“We empty the room of all its hiding places and then it can’t hide...simple!”

Ianto considered the merits of the idea – it was simple and made perfect sense...apart from the physical demands of course... He glanced around the room...it was do-able and he was more than tired of the chase...

Chairs were stacked in one corner, the single desk and a low bookcase were manhandled out of the door, followed by a sheet music rack. This left just the sofa, piano and the cabinet that the alien was still taking refuge under... The sofa was relatively straightforward, even if it did have a mountain of rubbish behind and under it... They returned for the piano, carefully manoeuvring it through the doorway. All was going well...until... “It won’t budge...”

“It has to...it must’ve got _in_ here somehow, so stands to reason it’ll come out..!”

Some heavy panting and tugging, lifting and twisting of angles ensued... “There – on the left side...it’s stuck!” Ianto was sounding pissed now... On impulse Jack reached across the piano and hauled the young man in for a kiss, his soft moan swallowed as their lips moved sensuously against each other, hands reaching to pull them in closer despite the physical barrier...

They broke apart panting... “Let’s get this blasted creature and get outta here...” Ianto’s voice was heavy with want, his lips tingling deliciously from his Captain’s kiss...

“...we need to move _this_ first...” Jack kicked the piano in frustration, shifting the angle of the left leg just a fraction...and it slid round the door frame... The two men looked at each other and grinned, moving the rest of the bulky piano without too much effort. Once back in the room they shut the door and moved towards the only remaining item in the room... “I’ll lift...you grab...” Ianto nodding and sinking to his knees, hands outstretched...

“Ok, I’m ready...”

“On three...” As the cabinet shifted the creature made its bolt for alternative safety...right into the waiting hands of the Welshman who clasped it triumphantly and scooped it straight into the containment box, whooping as he clicked down the clasps before sliding the air holes open...

Jack dropped the cabinet back into place and reached for the young man, pressing him close so their bodies merged from ankle to chest as he crushed their lips together in celebration and they lost themselves in the heady sensations of rising passion, matching reactions in their groins as the heat of desire spread south...

When they came up for air they were both trembling...wanton need raging through them... “...hub...” Jack growled against Ianto’s ear, his hot breath sending shivers down the young man’s spine...

“We have to put the room back first...” Ianto moaned as Jack bit down on his earlobe and kissed his way down the side of his neck...

“...we _could_ just leave it..? They might think it was a student prank..?”

Jack’s tongue dipped below Ianto’s collar and he shuddered, his trousers now uncomfortably tight... “I don’t think the BBC Philharmonic Orchestra get too many student pranks in their practice rooms...” sighing softly as Jack reluctantly released him and moved towards the door...

They left the piano ‘till last, pleasantly surprised when they got the angle right first time and it slid through the door with the minimum of lifting and tugging until it was finally set back in place. Jack surveyed the room and grinned, “...all back and without an unwanted guest...”

He turned to look at Ianto...a look that had the Welshman straining against the fabric of his clothing instantly...it was lust and want and passion...laced with a generous dose of mischievous pixie...”...we’ve never done it over a Grand piano before...” as he hauled the young man to him and wrapped him into his arms, bringing their lips together with a passion that made the Welshman’s head spin and he melted against his Captain, hands reaching for buttons and belts...

                                                                                         0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ianto shut his journal and slid it back into the drawer before moving to the door and turning the sign to ‘closed’. He smiled as his mind replayed the rest of the night... _over_ the piano had been quite an experience... but _on_ the piano had eclipsed that in spectacular fashion... His groin twitched in appreciation as he headed through the secret door into the hub...it was coffee time and he was sure he could persuade Jack that their drinks would be far nicer taken in his bunker...after all, what else was there to do on rainy days and Mondays than make sweet music...piano music...he was sure they had some Mozart somewhere...

 

  


**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from my LJ


End file.
